The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and a recording medium, and in particular, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and a recording medium capable of generating a high quality noise-reduced image even under changing illuminance.
In the past, as a method for reducing noise in images captured with an imaging apparatus, it has been proposed to generate a noise-reduced image using a blend motion compensation image (BMC image) generated by combining a local motion compensation image (LMC image) generated using a local motion vector for each block and a global motion compensation image (GMC image) generated using a global motion vector of the whole image based on the reliability of the LMC image and the GMC image (e.g., refer to JP 2010-147985A).